Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. In addition, the increasing quality and speed of voice and data communications over the wireless medium has attracted additional users. As a result of these service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services are expected to continue to grow rapidly.
A recent addition to wireless communication technologies has been the ability to broadcast television to mobile users. Mobile broadcast users can view mobile editions of news, entertainment, sports, business, and other programming using their cell phone or other wireless devices. These broadcast systems have seen significant increase in usage and availability worldwide. At present, users of mobile television and broadcast systems pay fees to receive program content. These fees vary with the service provider and level of service chosen.